Tsubasa Honda
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | nationality = Japanese | other_names = | height = | occupation = Actress and model | years_active = 2006-present | known_for = | agent = Stardust Promotion | website = }} is a Japanese actress and model. Career In mid-2006, Honda was scouted by seven different people on the same day, which became the reason behind her entering the entertainment industry. She then debuted as an exclusive model for the magazine Seventeen in the same year. In 2007, she switched magazines, being an exclusive model for Love Berry. From January 2010 onwards, she switched again to Non-no. From April 2012 to May 2013, she was the assistant of the TBS talk show A-Studio hosted by Shōfukutei Tsurube II. In November 2012, she made her film debut by starring in the film Fashion Story: Model. In July 2013, she appeared as an MC on the late-night music show Music Dragon aired on NTV. She played the heroine in the Fuji TV getsuku drama Koinaka in July 2015. Appearances TV dramas * Shima Shima Episode 5 (TBS, 2011), high school girl * Celeb Party ni Ikō (BS-TBS, 2011), Tsubasa * Renai Neet: Wasureta Koi no Hajimekata (TBS, 2012), Yui Kinoshita * Strawberry Night Episode 3 (Fuji TV, 2012), high school girl * Papadol Episode 2 (TBS, 2012), herself * Kagi no Kakatta Heya Episode 10 and 11 (Fuji TV, 2012), Shinobu Kawamura * GTO (KTV, 2012), Urumi Kanzaki ** Aki mo Oni Abare Special (2012) ** Shōgatsu Special! Fuyuyasumi mo Nekketsu Jugyō da (2013) ** Kanketsu-hen: Saraba Onizuka! Sotsugyō Special (2013) * Honto ni Atta Kowai Hanashi: Natsu no Tokubetsu-hen 2012 "Akai Tsume" (Fuji TV, 2012) * Piece (NTV, 2012), Mizuho Suga * Tonbi (TBS, 2013), Kyō Matsumoto * Vampire Heaven (TV Tokyo, 2013), Komachi * Shomuni 2013 (Fuji TV, 2013), Shiori Maruyama * Andō Lloyd: A.I. knows Love? (TBS, 2013), Sapuri * Saikō no Omotenashi (NTV, 2014), Nana Momokawa * Henshin (WOWOW, 2014), Ryōko Kyōgoku * Tokyo ni Olympic o Yonda Otoko (Fuji TV, 2014), Nina * Kōhaku ga Umareta Hi (NHK, 2015), Mitsue Takeshita * Yamegoku: Yakuza Yamete Itadakimasu (TBS, 2015), Haruka Nagamitsu * Koinaka (Fuji TV, 2015), Akari Serizawa * Jimi ni Sugoi! Kōetsu Girl: Kouno Etsuko (NTV, 2016), Toyoko Morio * Chūnen Superman Saenai Si Episode 5 (NTV, 2017), Fujisaki * Caution, Hazardous Wife (NTV, 2017) Films * Fashion Story: Model (2012), Hinako * Rakugo Eiga "Life Rate" (2013) * Enoshima Prism (2013), Michiru Andō * It All Began When I Met You (2013), Natsumi Ōtomo in "Christmas no Yūki" * Nishino Yukihiko no Koi to Bōken (2014), Kanoko * Ao Haru Ride (2014), Futaba Yoshioka * Terminal (2015), Atsuko Shīna * Night's Tightrope (2016), Yuki Sakurai * The Mole Song: Hong Kong Capriccio (2016), Karen * Fullmetal Alchemist (2017), Winry Rockbell * Tonight, at the Movies (2018) Web dramas * Shinikare (NOTTV, 2012), Marika * Gozen 3-ji no Muhōchitai (BeeTV, 2013), Momoko Nanase * Chase (Amazon Video, 2017) Dubbing * Taka no Tsume 7: Jōō Heika no Jōbūbu (2014), Mutsumi Kihara Commercials * Sony Computer Entertainment - PlayStation 3 (2006) * Baskin Robbins - Satiwan Ice Cream (2007) * KDDI - au 1seg (2007) * Odakyu Electric Railway (2008) * Toyota - Toyota Sai (2009) * Dydo Drinco - Dydo Blend Coffee (2011-2012) * NOTTV (2012) * East Japan Railway Company ** TYO Thank You 25 Campaign (2012-2013) ** JR Ski Ski (2012) * Mark Styler Runway Channel (2012-2013) * Ichikura Ondine (2012) * Hoya Healthcare - Eye City (2012-2013) * Honda ** Kurumatching (2012) ** Sensing (2015) * Pitat House Network (2012-) * Japan Construction Occupational Safety and Health Association (2012-2013) * Kyocera - Honey Bee (2012-2013) * House Wellness Foods - C1000 (2013-) * Bourbon - Fettuccine Gummy (2013) * Kao ** Biore Sarasara Powder Sheet (2013-) ** Cape (2013) ** Marshmallow Whip (2014-) * Nintendo - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team (2013) * Aflac - Chanto Kotaeru Medical Insurance Ever/Ladies' Ever (2013) * Kanebo Cosmetics - Lavshuca (2013) * Yahoo Japan (2014) * Nikon ** Nikon 1 J4 (2014) ** Nikon Coolpix S6900 (2014) ** Nikon 1 J5 (2015) * ABC Mart ** Puma×ABC Mart Campaign Special Movie "Everyday is Special" (2014) ** Converse (2014) ** Nuovo Cool White Sandal (2015) * Recruit - Trabāyu (2014) * Gloops - Skylock (2014) * Asahi Breweries - Clear Asahi (2015) * Square Enix - Hoshi no Dragon Quest Music videos * B'z - Eien no Tsubasa (May 9, 2007) * Base Ball Bear ** Short Hair (August 31, 2011) ** Perfect Blue (February 13, 2013) * JaaBourBonz - Chikau yo (December 14, 2011) * Ms.Oooja - Be... (February 29, 2012) * Ikimono-gakari - Kirari (December 24, 2014) Radio * School of Lock! (Tokyo FM, December 9, 2014) Bibliography Magazines * Seventeen, Shueisha 1967-, as an exclusive model from 2006 * Love Berry, Tokuma Shoten 2001-2012, as an exclusive model from January 2007 to 2008 * Jille, Futabasha 2001-2014, September 2008 to December 2009 * Non-no, Shueisha 1971-, as an exclusive model from January 2010 * Myōjō, Shueisha 1952-, December 2012- * Men's Non-No, Shueisha 1986-, April 2015- Photobooks * Hondarake Hondabon (October 13, 2013), SDP, References External links * * * Stardust Promotion Honda Tsubasa Official Blog "Bassanchi" * Category:Japanese actors Category:Japanese television personalities Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:1992 births Category:Actors from Tokyo Category:Japanese models Category:Stardust Promotion artists